brainplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Games A-Z
Games listed alphabetically by title: 1 *1-2-3 - A turn-based game for two players, in which the goal is to not take the last piece, through strategic application of basic math. A *Academic Treasure Hunt - Academic treasure hunt is similar to a conventional treasure hunt, except that the clues require knowledge of various academic subjects in order to locate the next clue or the treasure itself. *Alphabetical Associations - Given a topic, players must name common associations of the topic using progressing letters of the alphabet. *Apples Become Oranges - Given two random nouns, turn the meaning of one into the other by adding adjectives or other modifying phrases. B *Black Box - Black Box is a game designed to simulate the process of scientific discovery. One of the players, acting in the role of Nature, devises a process. The other players, acting in the role of scientists, attempt to discover the process. *Bloc Runners - Players traverse a geometrical map through arranging puzzle blocks in order to complete the level and reach the exit. *Brainswarming - A group problem solving game that streteches creative thinking, logical diagraming, and more. C D E *Enumeration - The concept of the game is to arrange a set of elements in order. The elements can be panels from a comic, stanzas of a poem, sentences in a paragraph, etc. * Euclidean Dance - Each player has blocks that they rotate or mirror. When they rotate a block next to an opposing player’s blocks, they claim those blocks and add them to their own. A player wins when they capture every other player’s blocks. F *Flash Math - A math tournament game. Players compete to create equations with two or more number cards using addition, subtraction, multiplication and division to equal or come closest, without going over, to the number rolled on the dice. G H *Hoop Sums - A team-based game that gives children the mental math practice they need to become fluent in addition while at the same time providing elements of logic, problem solving, and fun in the form of thought-provoking puzzles. I *Imaginary Map Game - Map and play in an imaginary world. A game created by kids for kids. J *Jump Rope Words - A mix of jump-roping and sentence creation that blends physical activity with word and language creation. K *Kansuko for Kids - Kansuko is a logic game based off of the classic Sudoku that uses a modified board and incorporates basic addition to challenge your mind and your patience! L M *Mad Scientist - Given a randomly selected object (e.g., hammer) and a randomly selected task (e.g., transport water), how can you use the object to accomplish the task? Stretches problem solving skills as students have to re-purpose common objects for unusual uses. *Mazing Race - Teams compete to create the most challenging marble maze out of a cereal box and 10 straws. *Memory Palace - The Memory Palace game is a simple, fun and addictive introduction to the memory technique called Memory Palace, also called the method of loci. *Mixing Worlds - An imagination game where you simulate a conversation between two characters from different times or fictional worlds. N O P *Pave the Way - Pave the Way is a fast pace game reminiscent of classic strategy games such as checkers that combines the planning and foresight of building with the strategies of territory control. *Pic an Order - Given four pictures, pick an order so that the pictures next to each other have something in common. Here is an example of four pictures and a possible ordering. *Purloin the Pearls - Purloin the Pearls is a team game that will have players running up a sweat while thinking up a storm! In PP, teams of merfolk will attempt to discover and retrieve pearls hidden all over a large field, while preventing their opponents from doing the same. *Pyramid Words - Build a pyramid of commonality. With random nouns and adjectives placed at the base of a pyramid, build the upper levels of the word-pyramid by finding a word common to the two words below it. Q R S T *Treasure Fish - Treasure Fish is a versus chess like trivia game. Children will have to use strategy, memory, anticipation, judgment calls with limits, general knowledge and more. The goal of each player is to move along the board to get to the opposing player's treasure. *Treasure Hunters - A game which teaches players basic principles of game and level design, without their even realizing it! U *Unusual Round Robin - Players sit in a circle and go around making creative associations about common objects. This cycle of attaching together unusual uses and objects is repeated until someone fails to think of an association. V W *What Can It Be - An easy-to-play game designed to stimulate the imagination of players. *Word Link - The object of the game is to construct a sequence of words linking the starting word to the ending word, where each word in the sequence other than the starting word is derived from the previous word X Y Z